Merlin's Best Friend
by peacelight
Summary: The Knights notice Merlin's absence and Gwaine informs Arthur that he is never in the taverns this leads into a discussion on who Merlin's Best Friend is Set after series 3 ended Lancelot is still alive One Shot


**Merlin's Best friend**

Arthur's POV

I sat at the round table for the first time since I had it moved to the castle. Funny enough it was Merlin's idea for once the idiot had a decent idea.

As my thoughts were on Merlin I noticed his absence. "Has anyone seen Merlin" voicing my thought aloud.

For some reason Merlin has grown to be a vital member of the Knights though you will never hear me admit it.

Lancelot was first to respond "I haven't seen him since you informed us of the rising threat in Cenreds old kingdom"

I wondered where he could be and then it hit me.

"Not to worry it seems my manservant spends copious amounts of time in the tavern."

It was the only explanation for his constant disappearances.

Sir Gwaine said "Really that must be a first"

I laughed "Gwaine Merlin disappears for days on end and he is always in the tavern"

"Arthur your information must be wrong because I spend more time at the tavern then any of you"

Percival jumped in "You spend more time in the tavern then anyone in the whole of Camelot"

Leon added "Perhaps more time in tavern then anyone in all the five kingdoms"

The men at the table burst out laughing.

Gwaine just continued "But never not once have I seen Merlin there, and I guarantee I have been to every tavern in the city and Merlin is never there"

This made me wonder I mean where would he be, then I noticed Lancelot look uncomfortable.

If Merlin was involved in anything he would tell me, I mean I would never tell him but he is my best friend I trust him more than anyone else other than Guinevere.

Leon interrupted my thoughts "then where is the boy I mean he does have a tendency to disappear."

Gwaine responded "I'll ask Merlin seeing as he is my best friend and all."

Hey! I thought Merlin is my best friend I had to disprove this without admitting my true feelings about our friendship "If he was your best friend he would have told you in the first place"

This responded in the nights laughing. "Like he told you Arthur." That made me angry, but damn it that was the truth, and that's when I saw Lancelot. "YOU KNOW! Don't you?" Lancelot immediately realized that I had figured out.

He just said "Merlin was the first real friend I made and he is my best friend I will not betray his trust, but I do not know where he is" he was telling the truth. Or at least I believed he was telling the truth.

Elyan was the first to speak after that "You three seem to think that you are all Merlin's best friend, but he hasn't told any of you the truth. We should give him more credit; he does seem to know how to lie."

I ignored the last bit but I wondered about the first "What do you mean you three"

Leon was first to answer. "Arthur I have known you for years and Merlin is the only servant to last more than a year, and more importantly he can do one thing no else has been able to do."

I interrupted rudely "and what is that he can do?'

Leon laughed "Call you a royal prat"

That did it everyone laughed.

Percival was the first to recover "So who is Merlin's best friend?"

Gwaine and Lancelot and I all looked at each other it looked like we all thought the same thing we were Merlin's best friend.

Gwaine was the first to speak "Let's just ask him when he returns"

Elyan spoke up "I would love to see how this ends up"

Leon nodded vigorously "I don't remember a time in Camelot when a servant opinion meant so much, but I can understand why it is Merlin. Anyone want to take bets on who he will pick?"

I just sat there in thought I had never once considered the possibility that I wasn't as dear to Merlin as he was to me. I mean he had to like me I am the Prince of Camelot after all.

That's when we heard him outside the door.

"Hello Gwen."

"Merlin there you are I was waiting for you" Why would Guinevere being waiting for Merlin.

"I know Gwen, I came as quick as I could. What do you need?"

"Um Well..." I had never heard Gwen nervous but she was speaking to Merlin like this, she really was comfortable with him "I'm only asking since I know I can trust you but don't laugh OK."

I guess Merlin must have agreed.

"Arthur asked me to entertain visiting delegates, and I thought I would wear this what do you think? Do I look worthy or like a servant?"

OF COURSE SHE WAS WORTHY.

"You look beautiful, but why would you ask my opinion on fashion I wear the same thing like every day"

Isn't that the truth, he needs some new clothes.

She laughed "Because you're my best friend who else could I trust to ask."

Who didn't consider themselves Merlin's best friend.

Merlin chuckled "Makes sense seeing as you're my best friend too" Well I guess that answers everyone's question.

"I would love to talk more, but if Arthur doesn't see me soon Gaius will have convinced him I was in the tavern drinking."

She laughed with him.

"Where do you go?"

I wanted to this too.

"I just go to think sometimes I visit friends in the outlying villages, I told Gaius to tell Arthur I'm anywhere and he thought the tavern was a good a place as any."

She giggled "Why not tell Arthur the truth"

"Because apparently being a drunk entitles me to long absences without need of an explanation."

They both laughed, while I fumed did he think I would let him get away with this.

As I planned my revenge Merlin walked in.

"What did I miss?"

Everyone, but me burst out laughing.

"Oh just the fact that you will be mucking out all the knights horses, cleaning my chambers, polishing anything I can get my hands on"

Merlin looked up "Arthur are you OK?"

"Of course why wouldn't be and seeing as you have been lying about the tavern you can"

He interrupted me "You finally believe me as I recall I did tell you that I wasn't in the tavern"

I just glared then Gwaine jumped in "leave him alone I mean just because he turned out to be a good liar doesn't mean we have to punish him besides it's not like he has any big secret"

Merlin just nodded.

"Fine just complete your chores" he turned I guess he expected me to change my mind.

"Oh Merlin no more disappearances."

He just nodded.

Honestly I was still was not sure I had the complete truth but I know that I can trust Merlin so let it go for now.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at Merlin fan fiction its set after series 3 ended when Arthurs in charge but still not king plz let me know what you think**

**if i got the characters right,**

**All rights belong to the wonderful minds at BBC**

**Merlin disappears to check out the threat in Cenreds lands i wasnt sure if that was clear enough**

**hope u enjoy it :)**


End file.
